1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit interrupters, and, more particularly, to electrical distribution panels including such electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept also pertains to systems including an electrical distribution panel. The disclosed concept further pertains to communication interfaces for electrical distribution panels.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices; circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers; network protectors; contactors; motor starters; motor controllers; and other load controllers.
Ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) include ground fault circuit breakers (GFCBs), ground fault switches, ground fault receptacles, and other ground fault contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers.
Arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCIs) include arc fault circuit breakers (AFCBs), arc fault switches, arc fault receptacles, and other arc fault contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers.
Some electronic AFCBs and GFCBs include manually-initiated self-test circuitry to determine if the circuit breaker is able to perform its arc fault and/or ground fault detection function(s).
When the trip coil of known circuit breakers fails to an open circuit condition, such circuit breakers are unable to provide trip protection, and are unable to provide a warning of this condition to the user.
Electrical distribution panels, such as load centers, house the electrical connections between the incoming power lines of an electric power distribution system and the numerous branch circuits in an installation, such as a residence or light commercial or industrial facility. Typically, the load center will have a main circuit breaker as well as separate circuit breakers for each of the branch circuits.
There is room for improvement in electrical distribution panels including electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in systems including an electrical distribution panel.
There is further room for improvement in communications with electrical distribution panels.